15 Years
by Thaumagist
Summary: It had been 15 years. It had been 15 years since Mario had last defeated Bowser. It had been 15 years of peace for the Mushroom Kingdom. It had been 15 years since Bowser had plotted his biggest attack yet. Those 15 years are now up. May contain some violence, death, swearing, and badly Google-Translated Italian.
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MARIO RELATED. All I own is my OCs.**

* * *

Prolouge: We Will Strike Then

Mario landed his final blow to the Koopa king. The both fell, as though in slow motion, down onto the top of the gigantic stone tower they had battled on. Bowser lay still and quiet. Mario solemnly stared for a brief moment, then ran towards the cage where his beloved Princess Peach was held and opened the lock. The princess squeezed him in delight.

"Oh, thank you Mario!" she cried. She bent down to his level and planted a small kiss on his nose. Mario let out a nervous giggle.

They turned to Bowser, who had not moved a muscle, except for the rise and fall of his chest. "I have a feeling he'll leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone for a long while," said Mario. He grasped Peach's hand, and they made their way down the spiraling staircase around the tower to return to their homeland.

With a loud groan, Bowser began to stir. He was slightly dizzy and some parts of his body ached.

"Hey! Minions! I need a bit of help getting up here!" he called.

A group of Koopas, Hammer Bros, Dry Bones, Goombas and Magikoopas suddenly appeared from the stairs, looking quite exhausted from the hasty climb. They used their remaining strength to help their king back to his feet. Bowser walked over to the edge of the tower and stared at Mario and the princess running away from his castle. "Tch," he said. "Lucky fool."

"Any orders, King Bowser?" asked a Koopa Troopa. "Shall we start planning the next invasion?"

Bowser paused for a moment, contemplating the idea. He kept his back to his minions.

"We could fire up the old Koopa Cruiser for an aerial attack!" suggested a Hammer Bro. "Bomb-ombs, Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills, there'll be no mercy!"

"Oh, puh-LEASE!" said a Magikoopa, scoffing. "Who needs explosives when you have magic! We can turn those miserable little mushrooms, and the Bros, into tomatoes! Tomatoes _never _fight back!"

Bowser turned. "No."

"See!" said the Hammer Bro. "I knew he'd go along with my plaaaaaaa-" He looked over at Bowser in complete and utter shock. "'No'?! What do you mean 'No'? This is _Mario _we're talking about! How can you possibly say 'No'?!"

"Don't you get it?!" Bowser roared, frightening the others and causing them to step back. "It's too predictable! It's _all _too predictable!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked a scared Goomba.

"Do you know how _often _we try to take over? Do you know _how _we try to take over? It's. Too. Predictable. As long as we keep trying to invade that way, the Mushroom Kingdom will always be prepared somehow!"

Bowser took a deep breath before continuing. "Unless..."-he grinned while bobbing his head-"unless we give them enough time to let their guard down."

The group exchanged confused glances at each other. Bowser rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"OH FOR KOOPA'S SAKE! WE STOP TRYING TO TAKE OVER FOR A LONG, LONG WHILE! That way, they won't be _expecting _an invasion, because there hasn't been one in so long!"

A chorus of "aaaaaaaahs" and "ooooooooohs" filled the air. Bowser smiled in satisfaction. "See? If they aren't prepared, then we'll have a better chance of winning! We're going to do a massive attack, use every weapon and team member we have!"

"An excellent plan, your Surliness!" said another Magikoopa. "And if I may ask, when shall we commence this assault?"

"Your what has a what-now?" Bowser asked with his eyebrows raised and his head tilted to the side.

The Magikoopa sighed. "I meant, when will we start the attack?"

Bowser rubbed his chin. _Hmmm, _he thought. _When _should _we attack? Uhhhh...let's think of a random number..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ 15. Yes._

"15," Bowser said.

"15?" The crowd asked. "15 what?"

"Days?" asked a Dry Bones.

"Weeks?" asked a Goomba.

"Months?" asked a Koopa.

"Years," Bowser said finally.

"_YEARS?!" _yelled the crowd.

"Yes, years," said Bowser. "That will be enough time for us to prepare, and for the Mushroom Kingdom to _forget _to prepare."

Bowser shooed his minions away and ordered them to go across the land to hunt for everything they needed for their biggest invasion yet. Bowser smirked. This would be his greatest feat. He may even make history! And it would only take 15 years...

And so 15 years passed...

* * *

**Auuuggghhh. Sorry if this was too short or formatted wrong or anything. This is my first fanfic on this website, so I have no idea what I'm doing. So, yeah, don't hesitate to leave advice or anything (I'm gonna need it _). **

**- Thaumagist**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oooookaaaaay, so this was the worst thing I have ever written. I spent 5/6 hours on this, but I had a massive brain fart towards the end of it and it turned out horrid. Unfortunately, I think the next five or six chapter or so may be like this one. So, if you think it's bad and want to quit following it or unfavorite it, I don't blame you. I would too. (._. )**

**-Thaumagist**

**Note: This chapter contains badly Google-Translated Italian.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven Days

A ribbon of the dawn light iluminated the Mushroom Castle. The town, located at the doorstep of the castle, was glowing a bright orange. It was morning, around six o'clock or so, the time when most early risers got out of bed to start a fresh, new day. This particular morning, however, was a day where nearly everyone would eagerly jump out their beds. Why, in no less than seven days, the Mushroom Kingdom would partake in a huge festival, to celebrate 15 years of peace. This was a most glorious day for every citizen of the kingdom. Bowser hadn't dared an attempt to invade and conquer the kingdom for so long, it truly deserved a celebration. No one could possibly quell the excitement.

Although, some people, more specifically little kids, were too eager to wait for their parents to wake. And some were _really, really _eager.

Even with the numerous Toads running to and fro throughout the Mushroom Castle, no one seemed to notice the set of mischieveous twins lurking through the halls. The boys, one in lime green pajamas and the other in a sky blue pair, quietly tiptoed around undectected. With their infamous stealth, they made their way to the grandest door in the castle. This was undoubtly the king and queen's bedroom. The green twin gave a "thumbs-up" signal to the blue twin, and both pushed open the door.

The room was filled with elegant furniture that all followed the red and pink color scheme. At the very end of the room was a massive bed, with two large lumps under the cover. The lumps slowly moved up and down and up and down.

"Ready?" whisped the green twin to his brother.

"Ready," the blue twin answered. They took a few steps back, then suddenly ran at top speed and jumped on the large lumps.

"AUGH!"

"_Che cosa stai facendo?!_"

"Morning, mama and papa!" the twins yelled in singsong voices.

Peach raised up and gave an agitated look to her sons. "How many times have me and Mario told you to stop doing that?"

"Mama!" said the green twin. "You know I can't count that high!"

Peach sighed and shook Mario. "Honey, wake up. Once the twins are awake, we definitely can't stay asleep."

Mario groaned as he sat up. "Okay, okay," he said with a loud yawn. "You two better behave yourselves later, your uncle, aunt, and cousins are staying for the week."

The twins' amused smiles were quickly exchanged for frowns. "What?!" said the blue twin. "But they're no fuuuuuuuuun!"

"_Except _for Uncle Luigi," said the green twin. "He's fun to prank!"

"Adrian,"-Mario looked over the twin in green-"Colin,"-he looked to the twin in blue-"no pranking, whatsoever. I don't need a repeat of that incident in Feburary." He shuddered as he recalled the chaos the twins had caused that day. That was definitely the _last _time he would leave Adrian and Colin alone, unsupervised, around fireworks. It was amazing two nine year-old identical twins could ever cause that much damage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" the boys whined. They got off their parent's bed and left the room, heads hung. Once they got out of the room, they exchanged a mischieveous smirk. They were _definitely _going to pull a huge prank, one way or another, they always did.

* * *

The king and queen dressed themselves in their normal attire. Mario made a small sigh as he held his golden crown. Sure, it was a nice crown, but sometimes he wished he could wear his favorite cap again. Pushing that thought aside, Mario and Peach left their rooms and went to for breakfast.

"Oh, wait!" Mario suddenly remembered. Peach looked at him, confused. "I need to wake up Maya!" He ran off in the other direction, stopping once to say, "Don't let my toast get cold!" to his wife, who amusedly rolled her eyes and continued on.

Mario squinted from the blinding yellow-ness of his daughter's room. The combination of the bright color plus the light from the window that was shining in his eyes made it nearly impossible to see. He ducked to avoid the light while making his way towards Maya's bed. Her blonde hair blended into the room; if her head was under the covers, she would've looked like a part of the furniture. Mario gently nudged her.

"Wake up, Maya," he said. "Wake up _mia piccola principessa._"

Maya rolled over. "Morning papa," she said, and suddenly bounded out of bed. "Is today when Aunt Luigi and his family stay?" She hastily had put on her yellow shirt and was attempting to put on her overall dress. Mario chuckled. Maya had been calling Luigi "Aunt" since she was about two. Despite his constant pleading for him (Mario)to tell her to stop, Mario just let it slide. She was an innocent little six year-old! Besides, he could always get a laugh from Luigi's reaction from Maya calling him "Aunt Luigi."

"Yes, Maya," he replied, helping her get dressed. "They don't come until afternoon, you don't need to rush!"

"I'm not rushing for that," said Maya. "I'm rushing because the twins are gonna steal my food if I take too long!"

Maya zoomed out of her bedroom, Mario could hear her shoes echo down the hall. He sighed, and walked to the dining room.

* * *

The rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon were spent with the king and queen playing with the princess, or scolding the princes ("You're not supposed to stick the toilet plunger on your face!").

Just when everyone was beginning to get bored, someone knocked on the front door. Mario could tell it was none other than his brother and his family (obviously, because Luigi was shouting, "Bro! Bro, are you there?"). Mario adjusted his crown, and opened the door. He was bombarded by his brother embracing him, with Daisy, and his children Nathaniel and Rowan staring. "Bro!" he cried. "I missed you!"

"...we see each other nearly every week..." Mario said while struggling to breathe.

"Not as often as we used to! We both rule different kingdoms, so we're always apart!" said Luigi. He finally let go and gave Mario some air.

"Gosh, Luigi," said Daisy, amused. "We're going to be here for a week, you'll have enough time to hug Mario all you want."

Mario nervously smiled at Luigi, but as soon as his gaze was diverted from him, he mouthed, 'Please, don't give him that idea,' to Daisy.

Adrian, Colin, and Maya came out from the hallway, and immediately ran up to their uncle, aunt, and cousins.

"Hi, Uncle Luigi! Hi, Aunt Daisy! Hi, Cousin Nathaniel! Hi, Cousin Rowan!" they said in unison (although Maya, of course, said "Aunt Luigi," followed by his irritated look to Mario).

They all waved back, although Nathaniel and Rowan didn't seem all that enthusiastic. It was somewhat expected of them, fourteen year-old Nathaniel being a serious, studious person and twelve year-old Rowan being...well...not one to joke around with.

"I'm so glad you all could make it!" Peach delightfully exclaimed. "We just _love _having you all here!"

_Yeah, _thought Mario. _If you don't count whenever someone tells Rowan her name is a boy's name. _

"Yes," said Nathaniel, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. They loved to fall down, and, quite often, smash. "I suppose, it is an enjoyable experience."

"Hmph." Rowan looked off to the side and smoothed her soccer jersey. "Yeah, when the twins aren't causing trouble, or when I have to wear a _fottutamente_ dress."

"Watch your language, Rowan," Luigi said.

"Well, I don't like them!" she shouted. It was true, Rowan had a intense hatred for dresses. When she was four years-old, Mario had to assist Luigi in putting on her dresses, despite her cries of, "No!" and "Stop it!" and "I'll get you!"

Mario heard the twins snigger. He looked at them and mouthed, 'Don't get her mad, don't get her mad, you'll get in trouble if you do.'

"Poor little Rowboat," Adrian muttered in a singsong voice. "Doesn't like dresses."

Rowan shot them an evil glare. "Don't call me Rowboat!"

Nathaniel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Here we go..."

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse us, Rowboat," said Colin.

"Shut up!"

"Adrian, Colin, please stop," Nathaniel said. He was always the one to get his sister calm after she becomes enraged (which is often).

The twins began to dance around in a circle. "Row, row, row your boat-"

"GENTLY OFF A CLIFF!"

"Please, stop that song, you're infuriating her..."

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily-"

"_IO VADO A CAZZO DI TI UCCIDE TI!_"

"Woah, woah, woah, Rowan!" Luigi screamed. He backed up a couple feet from his daughter. "Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Nathaniel hastily ran up front of Rowan, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Rowan, _calmarsi. Calmarsi._"

Rowan breathed heavily, she appeared to be pacified.

"Better?"

"Yes..."

"Wow," said Adrian. "I thought you could only get Rowan _that _mad if you say her name is a boy's name."

"IT'S NOT A BOY'S NAME! AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Mario let out a sigh. _And this is what we're gonna deal with for a week... Great._

* * *

Bowser surveyed the Mushroom Kingdom from his castle's lookout tower. All he could see were its carefree citizens, totally oblivious to what was going to happen in a matter of days. _Perfect, _he thought. _Just perfect. Those dimwitted fools. _

Everything was already planned out. The day of the celebration would be the best time invade. Bowser had recruited _billions _of minions for the attack, tons of weapons, and a little book to read in case he got bored. Every puzzle piece was neatly in its place.

All he had to do know...was wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**Quick Note - This particular chapter took 12 FAN-FREAKIN' HOURS to type! No, I am not a slow typer, I was having another massive brain fart. By the end, I was ready for it to be over. I PROMISE that things will pick up once the little "celebration" thingy starts. I added a little foreboding thingy in this chapter (*points at name*), but now it looks like a failed attempt to create suspense. Once the actual main event starts, things will get better, I assure you. This chapter contains considerably more randomness than the other chapters. Not so proud of it, but...meh. 12 FREAKIN' HOURS!**

**Thanks Great Mistake for offering to help translate! I think I can manage for now, but I won't hesitate to call on you if I need some translating (there's gonna be this one whole chapter I'm planning where, like, eight characters are having an Italian conversation while the others are WTF-ing in the background, it'll likely be for that part XD)!**

**Note: This chapter is more random than the first two. XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Foreboding

_How could it have gone so wrong?_

_ The sky swirled with ink-blank smoke and flames, and the ground glowing an intense scarlet, radiating sweltering heat. _

_ All he could hear was screaming. Screams of fear, of agony, of death. And all he could do was watch the horrific scene before him in silence._

_ He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face an omnious shadow._

_ Then everything went red._

_ "I'm dead," he said. "I died."_

* * *

"Mario! Mario!"

Mario awoke to him being shaken violently by his spouse. "Woah, stop! Stop!" he shouted. Peach released his grip from him, and Mario lay silently as he tried to recall what just happened. He was in his bedroom, but what about that scene? Had it been a dream? Or was he really no longer part of the physical world? "Did anything _really _important happen yesterday?" he asked Peach. He brought his hand up to his forehead. It was drenched with sweat.

"Well, the twins flooded the bathrooms, don't you remember?" said Peach. He did remember-who could ever forget _any _of the shenanigans Adrian and Colin have ever been up to?-but that wasn't exactly the information he wanted to get. Mario wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or to be disappointed, but it was best not dwell on such a thing when a celebration would soon be coming. "Are you okay, Mario? You looked uncomfortable earlier."

"I-I-I'm fine," Mario managed to stammer out. "I just had a rough night, that's all."

Peach raised an eyebrow. Mario hastily searched for something to back up his lie.

"You know, dealing with the twins and all...the flood." It wasn't _exactly _a lie, he really _was _exhausted from dealing with those two at this point. But, they were his sons and he loved them anyway. It was worrisome, although, considering that Adrian was the next heir to the throne. He was the oldest of Mario's three children, though he was the main troublemaker between he and his twin.

"Ooooh, I get it," Peach said with a little smile. She got up from their bed and began getting dressed. Mario stayed in bed for a while, but got tired of lying around-well, not really, he was hungry, as usual-and eventually got up and got dressed for breakfast.

* * *

After a drama-filled breakfast-Adrian and Colin were at it again, and managed to make their little sister cry ("Mama! Papa! They got bread in my haaaaaaair!"), Rowan angry ("You idiots! Look what you two did to my shirt! Don't make me kick you!"), irritate their aunt and uncle ("Do you ever discipline those two, bro?" "Nephews, STOP IT."), and dirty Nathaniel's glasses ("Although butter is not the most unpleasant substance smeared on my glasses, I would prefer it to remain on the toast.") all by flinging pieces of toast and each other-Mario felt like he needed a little walk outside. After all, there's only so much family time someone can take, and also because the author is having another massive brain fart and can't think of anything else to type. (Just then, a small piece of the Fourth Wall broke off). He stepped out of the front door and surveyed the kingdom. Ribbons and streamers and various other decorative thingies adorned the buildings and covered the ground like little multi-colored sprinkles. He walked down the countless steps down to Toad Town.

Many Toads and other citizens of various other species were walking about, chatting and preparing for the festival. Nobody could remember any other day when everybody was this care-free. Some people greeted their king as he walked along, since the author told him to (yet again, another piece of the Fourth Wall shattered to pieces, never to be restored, no matter how many times the author tried to. And no, text in parenthesis doesn't count as Fourth Wall breaking, because the Fourth Wall gods made it so. And by the Fourth Wall gods, I mean the author. Yes, I am a person, whose only purpose was for the author to be able to add more words to this story. I don't know why _I _had to come here. Why couldn't the author have gotten Jim to do it? My kid is in the hospital, and I promised my wife I'd go visit him. I don't even have a kid. Or a wife. What am I even doing with my life? I think I'm drunk).

_The person in the parenthesis turned into a magestic penguin and flew away._

_..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ I don't know where I'm going with this._

Aaaaaanywaaaaay, before I was so _RUDELY _interrupted (*cough* another piece of the Fourth Wall, gone *cough*), Mario continued to walk along Toad Town. He passed by countless buildings decorated for the upcoming celebration, and a couple of construction workers attempting to fix the heavily damaged Fourth Wall (which just got damaged further thanks to you, smart guy).

Mario sighed, his mind shifting to his dream last night. He still had yet to make sense of it, although he still had a couple chapters to- (suddenly, the current narrator was hit over the head with a baseball bat and dragged off before the Fourth Wall could shatter completely. He was quickly replaced with a more suitable narrator, one who had _actually _completed Narrator Elementary School, and knew perfectly well how unacceptable it was to constantly break the Fourth Wall).

Ahem. He still had yet to make sense of it. Was it an omen? A vision from the future? Who knows, and who cares, either?

Mario suddenly felt a little tug on his pant leg (or whatever it's called). He looked down and saw a little "tubby"-as his mother and father called it (and the author)-boy, with a brown bowl haircut that made him look like a coconut (yes, MORE OCs! AHAHAHAHAHA!). Another boy stood beside him, decked out in all black-even his hair was black-and with his arms crossed. He was considerably taller than coconut head. "Hello, King Mario!" squeaked the coconut resembling boy, with his heavy Italian accent.

"Hello Peter," Mario replied, then looked up to the boy dressed in black. "Hello Derek."

"Hey," said Derek, not even caring the slightest to take his hood of his head. He wasn't really the most...um..._polite _person in the world-it may have been influenced by the fact his mother had a little "habit" to "permanently borrow" other people's possession's, and that his dad was...well...weird-(for instance, his constant, random screams of, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"), much like Rowan. Ironically, they both hated each other with a burning passion. Him and Peter were nearly polar opposites; it was strange that they were friends, considering the fact that Derek reguarily introduces new words into Peter's vocabulary that a ten year-old should not be saying. It was a wonder where the black-loving eleven year-old even _got _those words from. It wasn't strange that Peter's fat, greedy father wasn't quite fond of his son's choice of a best friend (or any of his other friends; Peter was friends with the twins, and everybody already _knows _what that involves).

"King Mario," said Peter, "can I come to the festival?"

"It's not that kind of party," Derek said, rolling his eyes, which could barely be seen from under his bangs even though they were blue and didn't really blend into the black. "You don't need to be invited, idiot."

"It's good to be polite!" Peter said in his normal, cheery self.

Mario remained silent as he watched a typical conversation between Peter and Derek commence.

"Yes, of course..." Derek turned his head away and muttered a not-so-polite word. Peter stared in intrest.

"What does _that _word mean?"

"It means, 'you're an awesome person.'"

"Really?"

"No, it doesn't, Peter," Mario quickly intervened. He knew Peter's father would be furious at Derek yet again if he went around saying that to people.

"It doesn't?" Peter titled his head in confusion.

"Gosh, Pete, you're so guillible, just like the twins."

_Twins. _Wait. People were going to start decorting the interior of the Mushroom Castle today. All the storage room doors would be unlocked for the convience of the decorators. The meant Adrian and Colin had ready access to _anything_.

"OH GOD!" Mario suddenly screaming, startling several people around him.

"_Cosa c'è di sbagliato_?" Peter asked, but Mario had already flew past them in an effort to get to the castle as quickly as humanly possible.

Once he got to the front door, he could already hear voices.

"Oh my god! Twins, what have you _DONE?!_"

"It's _everywhere!_"

"I don't like this! Bunny doesn't like this either, right Bunny?"

"Come on guys! It's just a little bit!"

"A little never hurts!"

"When your papa finds out, mama mia..."

"I swear, I am going to GET YOU! It's in my HAIR, it's in my SHOES..."

"This is abysmal, it will surely take us a lengthy amount of time to tidy this mess."

Mario opened the door, and opened his mouth in horror.

Streamers.

Paint.

Everywhere.

Adrian and Colin waved nervously at their father, whose face was beet red.

"You...go...now..." was all he could manage to say.

* * *

Bowser looked out from his window. The Mushroom Kingdom had become increasingly noticable, now that it looked like a rainbow had vomited on it. The colors hurt his eyes a bit, he turned his gaze away to take a break.

The door opened, and Bowser's caretaker Kamek entered. "What is it you need, Kamek?" said Bowser. "I'm busy."

"Well, two things, Your Rudeness," said Kamek, adjusting his glasses. "First of all, our army is now 100% trained and ready to attack when you give the command. Our airships are ready to deploy at any moment, and our soldiers are all on stand-by."

"Excellent!" said Bowser with a little smirk. "Those fools won't know what hit them!" He got serious again. "And the second thing?"

"Goomdora the Explorer is on TV as we speak."

"Really?!" Bowser shouted. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" He ran out the room, his arms flailing (BOWSER'S ARMS REFERENCE! :D).


End file.
